In helical scan tape record and/or replay systems, the tape travels in a loop around a peripheral portion of a rotating scanner having transducers disposed about its periphery. At the beginning and the end of this loop the tape travels about a guide or a post to change the direction of its path. If the transducers on the scanner are to follow the intended track pattern on the tape, the location of the tape path over the cylindrical surface of the scanner and the attitude of the tape path relative to the cylindrical surface of the scanner must be precisely maintained. Because of tolerances between the parts of the scanner and the tape guides, the required precision can best be attained by adjustment while the record and/or replay system is operative with the tape moving along its path and the scanner rotating. Adjustable tape guides for this purpose are known however, many problems are encountered with such tape guides. The main problem with these tape guides is that they must be manually adjusted at inaccessible locations with specially designed tools, so that only those possessing above average manual dexterity and having long experience with the particular record and/or replay systems can make these adjustments. Some of the other problems encountered with prior art adjustable tape guides are that their rather complex design results in high manufacturing expense and that they provide extremely limited access for threading the tape in its path of travel.